Betrayed Tsuna's version
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: "Why? Why did Enma did that? Why did Enma betray me? Why did we have to be enemies?" Tsuna asked himself as he ran through what happened during the inheritance ceremony.   A companion fic to my other 'Betrayed' story I guess, this time in Tsuna's POV.


"Why? Why did Enma did that? Why did Enma betray me? Why did we have to be enemies?" Tsuna asked himself as he ran through what happened during the inheritance ceremony.

Tsuna was really upset and betrayed by what happened. He thought that Enma and him were friends and he really enjoyed Enma's company. Unlike the rest of his friends, Tsuna felt that Enma was someone that he could actually relate to.

Tsuna really liked Enma since the first time he met him in class. The new kid reminded him so much of his old self that Tsuna could not help but get interested in the red head. The red head was also rather cute looking and like him, short for their age. Tsuna was fasinated by his eyes, Enma's eyes looked like rubies and it had a weird symbol in it. Tsuna really liked to stare into Enma's red orbs and he could do that all day without getting bored too but Tsuna did not do it as he did not what to scare the other away or freak him out by staring at him all the time.

Enma was an interesting person, at least it was to Tsuna. Other people did not seem to be interested in Enma much, they just thought of him as another person they could pick on besides Tsuna. Tsuna really wanted to talk to the red head but he was much to shy and he did not know what to say to him.

Tsuna found it ironic that the first time he got to speak to Enma was when Enma was bullied by a bunch of the older students and that Reborn kicked him to be involved. Instead of helping Enma, he ended up getting beat up with him and Tsuna felt that it was really embarassing and no way to make a good first impression.

When Tsuna touched Enma after that,a weird shock came through his body and he knew that Enma felt it too. Tsuna thought that it came from his ring and he wondered what brought that about. But he ignored it and smiled slightly despite his injuries that he finally got to talk to Enma, even though it was in a weird and embarassing way.

Tsuna walked around holding Enma's books that he picked up, looking for their owner. He found him in an unexpected place and seeing Enma trying to sew back his pants. At the beginning, Tsuna thought that Enma was good at it, unlike him but it seemed like he was wrong when he saw what Enma did.

Tsuna cursed himself for being so clumsy and useless. In trying to stop Enma from falling in the water, he ended up falling into the water with him. Tsuna could not help but smile slightly when he saw Enma struggling in the water when it was shallow. Tsuna decided to inform Enma that even though he found it amusing that Enma had not notice that yet.

Offering help to Enma, Tsuna brought him home. Like usual, his mother did not mind that Tsuna had brought someone home without informing her anything. While his mother was busy with trying to sew Enma's pants, Tsuna brought Enma to his room.

Hoping to make Enma feel better, Tsuna informed Enma that he was just as clumsy and useless as him by telling him about the stupid things he did when he sewed during economic lessons. Enma did not really seem to believe him and Tsuna insisted that he did as it really was true.

It was a surprise when Enma asked him if Natsu was his pet cat. Tsuna did not think that Enma would believe that Natsu was a cat, it was true that a lion was a part of the feline family but Tsuna thought Natsu looked nothing like your average cat or even a lion. But Tsuna was also sort of relieved, if Enma had asked him about Natsu, Tsuna would have no clue how to explain to Enma what Natsu is and he doubted that Enma would believe him anyway.

Tsuna smiled as he watched Enma playing with Natsu. He was surprised that Natsu liked him and he wondered if it was because he liked Enma and thus Natsu liked him too. Tsuna wished that he had a camera with him right now so he could take a photograph of Enma and Natsu playing together. They looked so cute and Tsuna felt sorry that he did not have a camera with him.

Tsuna silently prayed that his mother would not finish sewing Enma's pants so soon, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Enma. Enma and him had a small chat before his mother returned with Enma's pants, much to Tsuna's dismay.

The next day, Tsuna was happy that he managed to wake up on time for once as he saw Enma who was also on his way to school. With a smile, Tsuna approached Enma and had a conversation with him.

The conversation was disrupted by Hibari's and Aldeheid's battle at the rooftop. Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari fighting with the new girl who he just learnt her name was Aldeheid from Enma that told him that they were from the same school.

The real surprise was when Reborn told him that Enma and the rest of the transfer students are part of the mafia. Enma merely said that Tsuna never asked him and Aldeheid explained that they moved to Namimori partly because of the inheritance ceremony, the real reason was because Namimori was an earthquake-free place.

Thanks to Reborn, his guardians found out about the inheritance ceremony. This ruined all the happiness Tsuna had right before and he hated his life. All he wanted was a normal life with no involvement of any mafia but it turned out that the person he found interesting in was also part of the mafia.

Tsuna found that they had many things in common and it made him slightly happier. But he wished that he was a normal person and he hated his father for choosing him to become the boss.

When Tsuna was complaining about his life, he failed to notice that Enma was behind him till he heard Enma suggesting for him to run away and telling him that he often felt that way. Tsuna was surprised to see Enma covered with wounds and injuries and he asked if he was bullied again.

Before Tsuna could reply to Enma's suggestion, Enma had already stood up and was about to walk away till he got hitted on the head along with Tsuna by a tennis ball from Reborn. Reborn was unhappy to hear about them thinking of running away and he scolded Tsuna for not thinking about the ninth.

Much to Tsuna's dismay and horror, they were attacked and Tsuna was forced to attack the guy in his hyper dying will mode in front of Enma.

When Enma asked him if he was flying during the battle, Tsuna did not know what to answer and randomly said something that his poor brain could think of.

The next day, Tsuna was shocked to see all of Enma's family eating breakfast in his house. When he asked why they were there, they answered that they were going to protect him from any other possible attacks.

Tsuna blamed Reborn that his room got destroyed by Ryohei and Koyo but at least he got to see Enma playing with Natsu. But he was still upset by the fact that his room was destroyed and mad that Reborn did not look like he was sorry at all.

When Tsuna went to the baseball field, he totally did not expect to see Enma there with Reborn. Tsuna was surprised and shocked that Enma's food got snatched by a dog and he was rescued by Reborn. Tsuna was glad he came to the baseball field as he got to see Enma. Much to his dismay, Haru appeared and talked as if she was his wife. Flustered, he tried to push her away and deny whatever she said.

In the end, they had to dress up in vegetables costumes and Tsuna thought that Enma looked cute in it but he chose not to say that out loud as he did not want people to look at him weirdly or ask him why he thought that way.

Tsuna rather liked the fact that Enma was sleeping over due to it being his turn to guard Tsuna. Tsuna managed to have a chat with Enma and he told Enma that he hoped they would become good friends. It was rather nice that he had Enma sleeping near him and Tsuna was happy that the first person to have a sleepover in his room was Enma, of course he did not count Reborn as Reborn slept there by himself without his permission.

Tsuna wished that Enma could stay over more often than this one time. He did not like having Reborn in his room and Tsuna felt calm and relax when Enma was near by.

When Tsuna woke up, he found that Enma was gone and he was rather unhappy about that. When Tsuna reached school, he immediately looked around for Enma but it turned out Enma did not come to school and Tsuna was worried but he could do nothing about it.

Yamamoto being gravely injured was a shock to Tsuna. He was only able to calm down slightly because he saw Enma there.

During the inheritance ceremony when he saw Enma, he informed him that he decided to do the inheritance ceremony after all. When Tsuna finished what he wanted to say, he thought that Enma looked upset and unhappy for some reason but he did not know why and he did not ask either.

Thinking back, Tsuna regreted not asking. If he had asked, Enma and him might not have ended up as enemies. He would have known why Enma was unhappy because Enma had to fight him if he became the tenth generation boss of Vongola.

Tsuna felt really betrayed and saddened when it was revealed that Enma was the one that was targeting Vongola.

Tsuna did not want to believe that Enma was responsible and he asked Enma if he was the one that hurt Yamamoto. He silently prayed that Enma would answer no but Enma confirmed that he was the one that injured Yamamoto.

When Aldeheid explained the reason why they hated the Vongola, Tsuna felt that he could understand why Enma wanted to fight the Vongola. But when they mentioned Vongola Primo betraying the Shimon's first boss, Tsuna decided to speak up that he was certain that Vongola Primo was not a person that would do such a thing.

But that ended up angering the members of the Shimon family more and Tsuna was really upset that Enma wanted to fight him.

When Enma started fighting against Tsuna and his family, Tsuna felt too betrayed and upset to fight properly and he did not want to fight Enma at all.

It ended up with him and his family utterly defeated , their rings broken and Chrome being taken away.

Tsuna asked the ninth to let him go after Enma as he still wanted to see Enma and hopefully, he could settle their problems without fighting. Even though Tsuna knew that Enma was their enemy, Tsuna still did not want to fight Enma. He totally did not want to hurt Enma at all even though he knew that Enma was responsible for Yamamoto being injured.

When Reborn reminded them that they had to treat Enma and his family as enemies and they must defeat them, Tsuna felt even more upset. It made him realise that he would most likely have to fight Enma whether he like it ot not.

The new Vongola gear looked cool and he had received a letter from Irie Shouichi with a picture of Spanner and an upgraded version of his contact lens and head phones.

That night, Tsuna had troubles sleeping. All he could think of was how betrayed he was, he really trusted Enma and he was even hoping that they would get closer together. When Enma suggested that he should run away, Tsuna was going to ask Enma if he wanted to run away with him.

Now, all Tsuna felt was betrayal and him being an idiot to think that Enma and him would get closer. He felt stupid for trusting Enma. When Enma was around him, he gave off an aura that Tsuna was attracted to and Tsuna totally did not think anything bad of Enma. In fact, Tsuna felt really happy when Enma was around him and now he had to fight him.

Even if Enma think little of him and is willing to fight him, Tsuna still did not want to hurt him. He did not want to see Enma get hurt at all, especially when it was because of him.

When he finally saw Enma, the Vendice was also around and it told them that the loser of the battle would be lock up for the rest of their lives. Tsuna was unhappy and shock to hear that, he did not want his family or Enma and his family to be lock up. Tsuna thought that it was stupid that they were fighting because of something that happened four hundred years ago.

Regardless of him losing or winning, Tsuna knew that it was a losing battle for him. Either way, he would be unhappy and lose something important to him and he would not be able to see Enma ever again. Tsuna really did not want that even though Enma seemed fine with the terms. Tsuna tried to talk Enma out of it but Enma simply just bidded him farewell and that he was looking forward to fighting him later.

Seeing Ryohei and Koyo getting locked up as well as Lambo's opponent, Tsuna dreaded the rest of the battles. His turn would be approaching soon and Tsuna did not think he could stand another person getting locked up. When it would be his turn, Tsuna hoped that Enma would not fight him and instead they could have a talk to settle the problem which Tsuna doubted would happen.

The best would be a draw as that way, neither families would be alone and he would not have to bid Enma good bye and not see him ever again. Tsuna did not think he could stand not seeing Enma again and a draw might help the both of their families to be free or at least locked together.

Tsuna knew that his guardians were also really close to Enma's guadians, with the exception of Hibari and Chrome. He knew that he would have to save Chrome and Mukuro would be mad at him if Chrome got locked up in Vendice too but all Tsuna could think of was how he did not want to not see Enma ever again.

For now, Tsuna would just wait to see Enma again. To stare at those pretty and unique ruby red orbs for the last time and enjoy whatever time he have with Enma left. Tsuna knew that he would never forget Enma and he hoped Enma would feel the same. Tsuna decided that he would tell Enma that he still thought of him as an important person no matter what happened. At least the last person he had contact with would be Enma and the same would go to Enma.


End file.
